elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gonvalon
Gonvalon ist ein Drachenelf und im Dienste des Goldenen, einer Himmelsschlange. Doch wurde er von diesem aus ebendessen Dienste verbannt, sodass er wieder ein normaler Elf war. Sein Name bedeutet übersetzt Winterkind. Seine späteren bekannten Inkarnationen sind Falrach und Ollowain. Seine Mutter war Lyvianne, die ihn jedoch noch als Neugeborenes im Schnee zurückließ, damit er starb, weil er nicht "Perfekt" war nach den Ansprüchen von seiner Mutter. Doch er überlebte. Geschichte Jugend Gonvalon ist der Sohn von Lyvianne, doch er weiß nichts davon und sonst auch niemand, außer Lyvianne selbst. Durch einen Zauber hat sie Gonvalons Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit entfernt. Im Dienste der Himmelsschlangen Gonvalon wird zum Drachenelf ausgebildet und dient dem Goldenen. Gonvalon wird von den Himmelsschlangen geschickt, den Lamassu Adamu zu töten. Dieser mächtige Zauberweber ist in der Lage sein Volk zu einen und gegen die Statthalter der Alben zu führen. Gonvalon kann ihn inmitten seines Palastes überraschen und töten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 670f. Gonvalon unterweist viele Novizen und Novizinnen der Drachenelfen. Unter anderem wird Gonvalon zu Talinwyns Meister ernannt. Im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung umgarnt sie ihren Meister. Sie teilen drei Jahre lang das Lager. Nachdem sie zur Drachenelfe berufen wurde und sie überzeugt ist, nichts mehr von ihrem ehemaligen Meister zu lernen, trennt sie sich von Gonvalon. Ihr letztes Übungsduell artet zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod aus, der allerdings rechtzeitig von Ailyn unterbrochen werden kann.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 25 Drachenelfen Nandalees Abholung Gonvalon wird vom Goldenen zur Jadebucht gerufen. Dort trifft er Talinwyn, die ihm berichtet, dass sie auf eine bedeutsame Mission geschickt wird. Gonvalon bekam vom Goldenen den Befehl, gemeinsam mit Ailyn Nandalee zu holen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 28 Er und Ailyn fanden sie auf, als diese sich gerade in ein Feuer stürzen wollte, um ihre Sippe zu retten, da sie einen Troll getötet hatte und sie nun gejagt wurde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 52ff Während Ailyn die Trolle aufhält, fliegt Gonvalon gemeinsam mit Nandalee auf seinem schwarzen Pegasus Nachtschwinge zum Blauen Stern.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 75 Dort lässt er sie alleine, doch wenig später kehrt er wieder zurück, um sie mit dem Pegasus über einen Albenpfad zum Schwebenden Meister zu bringen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 96 Hier soll die Ausbildung zu einer Drachenelfe beginnen. Dort angekommen verabschiedet er sich kalt von ihr.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 107ff Nandalees Ausbildung und Verschwinden Nachdem Nandalee aus Versehen Sayn tötete, indem sie dessen Magie verstärkte, wurden sie und Bidayn von Gonvalon und Ailyn abgeholt, um zur Weißen Halle gebracht zu werden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 343ff Er trainierte Nandalee und Bidayn beim Ausdauerlaufen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 354ff Nandalee provozierte Ailyn, weshalb diese mit ihr Schwertkampfübungen praktizieren wollte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 350 Als sie dies tat, verprügelte sie Nandalee so arg, dass Gonvalon ihr eine Heilerin schicken musste. Er fragt sie leise, wie zu sich selbst: „Ist das Dummheit, Nandalee? Oder ist es Wahnsinn, der dich treibt?“.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 367 Nach einem halben Jahr versucht Nandalee die Meister der Drachenelfen zu überzeugen, dass ihr Bogen ein Musikinstrument sei. Nur Gonvalon durchschaute sie komplett und wusste, dass sie mit dem Bogen nur Schießen praktizierte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 448ff Lyvianne verlangte von Nandalee, ihren Bogen abzugeben und ein anderes Hobby zu praktizieren, da dieses auch nur vom Kampf spricht. Doch Nandalee dachte gar nicht daran und provozierte die Drachenelfe so sehr, dass diese verlangte, Nandalee an einen Ort zu bringen, wo über sie gerichtet wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 457 Gonvalon bringt sie zur Blauen Halle. Auch hier erkennen sie das Bogenschießen nicht als Kunst an, allerdings bietet Talawain an, dass sie die Halle wechseln könnte, wenn sie wollte. Doch er bemerkte Nandalees Zögern und erklärte ihr, dass Gonvalons Geliebte immer sterben. Gonvalon wusste das, doch Nandalee hielt das nicht für wichtig und ernst und meinte, dass sie überleben und eine Drachenelfe werden würde. Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 466ff Mit der Zeit verliebt er sich in Nandalee, und sie sich in ihn, und wird zu ihrem Liebhaber.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 515ff Doch als Nandalee durch das verborgene Fenster verschwindet, denkt Gonvalon, dass sie gestorben sei. Dies sei sein Fluch, denkt er. Jede Elfe, die er liebt, stirbt. Ausnahmslos.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 620 Doch in Wahrheit befindet sich Nandalee im Jadegarten bei dem Dunklen, was er nicht wissen kann. Matha Naht Gonvalon machte es sich zur Gewohnheit, sich in Nandalees Bett zu liegen und Piep zu besuchen. Als Nandalee mehrfach sich Pieps Körper bedient, versucht sie, sich erkennen zu geben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 637ff Gonvalon glaubt auch, dass dies Nandalee war, doch das Band wird schwächer und deshalb bittet er Lyvianne, dieses Band zu stärken. Diese führt ihn zu Matha Naht, einem mächtigen Baum, der für etwas von seinem Blut das Band verstärkt. Er willigt ein und Lyvianne geht.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 655ff Doch Matha Naht ist boshaft und grausam und lässt in Gonvalons Fantasie Wölfe erscheinen, die seine Füße abreißen und fressen. In Wahrheit hat er diese allerdings noch, doch kann er nicht mehr laufen, da er dies wegen Matha Naht nicht sehen kann. Pieps Band zu Nandalee ist allerdings rot und deutlich geworden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 705 Gonvalons Beine Bei der Weißen Halle zurück, ist Gonvalon wie in einen Traum gefallen: Er reagiert auf keine Anreden und starrt auf seine Beine, welche für ihn nicht da sind. Die anderen sind taktvoll genug, um von ihm fern zu bleiben. Nur Lyvianne ist bei ihm. Als sie einmal Nandalee erwähnt, horcht Gonvalon auf. Nach vielen Versuchen schafft es Lyvianne schließlich, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das ein grausames Trugbild von Matha Naht ist. Gonvalon steht auf und schwört, Nandalee zu finden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 725 Nandalees Wiederfinden Draußen trainiert Lyvianne alleine Gonvalon. Er soll wieder lernen, zu laufen. Gonvalon soll sich daran gewöhnen, sich so zu fühlen, als ob er schwebt. Seine Willenskraft ist nur da, weil er Nandalee finden will.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 747 Gonvalon ist sich schließlich sicher, wo sich Nandalee befindet: Bei einer Himmelsschlange, vorzugsweise bei dem Dunklen. Obwohl er weiß, dass es Irrsinn ist, zum Jadegarten zu fliegen, macht er dies. Lyvianne ist stolz auf Gonvalon, da er trotz allem zu Nandalee möchte. Also fliegt er mit Nachtschwinge zu dem Dunklen - und zu Nandalee.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 821ff Dem Dunklen wurde bereits von seinen Gazala Gonvalons Ankunft prophezeiht. Und doch macht ihm dessen ungefragtes Kommen wütend, dass er sich zurück halten muss, um Gonvalon nicht aus dem Himmel zu fackeln. Er erkennt sofort, dass etwas mit Gonvalon nicht stimmt. Er fragt ihn also, wer ihm das angetan habe, und Gonvalon erklärt ihm laut, damit Nandalee alles mit kriegt, da sie daneben steht, dass dies Matha Nahts Werk sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 851ff Matha Nahts Fluch Gonvalon ist unterdessen glücklich, dass Nandalee lebt. Doch der Dunkle verlangt einen Dienst von ihm, aufgrund seines unverschämten Auftreten. Gemeinsam mit Gonvalon reist der Dunkle aber zuerst zu Matha Naht, um den Zauber mit den Beinen rückgängig zu machen. Der beseelte Baum aber ist alles andere als respektvoll. Stattdessen provoziert und beleidigt sie den Drachen. Schließlich meint Matha Naht, dass sie den Zauber rückgängig machen wird, obwohl sie nicht von dem wutschnaubenden Dunklen beeindruckt zu sein scheint. Gonvalon aber nennt sie Eidbrecher, als sie seine Beine wieder erscheinen lässt. Auch verkündet sie laut, dass sie Gonvalons Verborgenes Auge geschlossen hat. Der Drachenelf eilt mit seinen wieder gewonnenen Beinen in eine sichere Eintfernung, als Matha Naht wächst und riesig wird, um gegen den Dunklen zu kämpfen, der sie töten möchte. Kurz bevor sie durch das Feuer des Dunklen verbrennt und stirbt, verflucht sie Gonvalon: Er und all seine Körper, in welche er wiedergeboren wird, sollen wie sie stets durch Feuer sterben, bis er nicht mehr wiedergeboren wird. Der Dunkle bedauert dies alles sehr, doch Gonvalon meint, dass jeder stirbt, ob durch Feuer oder anders, spielt für ihn keine Rolle. Und er meint, dass er ein Schwertkämpfer und kein Magier sei, weshalb der Verlust des Auges zu verkraften sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 866ff Nangog Der Dunkle trug Gonvalon, Nandalee und Bidayn, die durch den Dunklen auch zum Jadegarten kam, auf, nach Nangog zu gehen, um dort die Menschen zu beobachten. Für Gonvalon war dies am schwersten, denn er hat bereits einen anderen Drachen, den Goldenen, erwählt und es kommt für ihn Verrat gleich, einen Auftrag für einen anderen Drachen zu erledigen. Nandalee hat sich währenddessen eine Waffe erwählt, die sie von nun an tragen würde: Todbringer. Dies entsetzt Gonvalon zutiefst, denn es heißt, dass jeder, der diesen Zweihänder trägt, stirbt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 881 Schließlich gehen sie über einen Albenstern nach Nangog und versuchen mehr über die dortigen Verhältnisse herauszufinden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 880ff Doch als Nandalee einmal alleine wandert, wird sie von einem grünen Rauch besessen, der ihr in den Mund eindrngt - ein Grüner Geist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 901 Ihr Verhalten ist von da an höchst seltsam und schnell erfahren sie, dass sie vom Grünen Geist besessen ist, der sie durch Nandalee zu einer Höhle führt, in der sich lauter grüne Kristalle befinden. Dort möchte er ihnen Sie zeigen. In der Höhle verlässt der Geist Nandalees Körper. Alle drei sehen eine Frau. Diese ist zornig, weil die Menschen Dinge mit der Welt machen, die ihr nicht gefallen. Gonvalon hält dies allerdings nur für einen Traum. Sie wachen auf, als sich ein Mensch mit blank gezogenem Schwert über sie beugt. Ohne ihres Wissens ist dies der Unsterbliche Aaron. Er rennt hinaus und lässt seine Truppen die Höhle einkreisen. Bidayn nutzt dann ihre Magie, damit sie fliehen können. Der Grüne Geist erzählte ihnen nämlich außerdem, dass ein Devanthar hinter ihnen her sei, weshalb sie die Welt schnellstmöglich verlassen müssen. Bidayn verändert die Zeit und während für sie alles langsamer erscheint, ist sie für die anderen unglaublich schnell. Sie eilt zu dem Albenstern und öffnet ihn, wird aber schließlich von dem magischen Netz, erdrückt und extrem verwundet, da sie die Welt zu sehr verändert hatte und die Welt sich gegen so etwas wehrt. Der Devanthar, der sich als der Ebermann herausstellt, eilt zu ihr und rettet ihr das Leben, indem er etwas schreckliches tat: Er löschte an einem Fleck alle Magie und keine Magie wird dort jemals wieder sein oder gewoben werden. Dann befragte er Bidayn und schnitt ihr mit einem Schnipsen zwei Finger ab. Doch Nandalee eilt zu ihr, denn sie hat Bidayns Schrei gehört. Unterwegs verletzt sie unbewusst den Unsterblichen und Shaya sogar zu Tode. Gonvalon eilt ihr hinterher und schützt sie von hinten vor den Menschen, die sie hinterrücks töten wollten. Nandalee greift unterdessen den Devanthar an und dieser schreckt vor ihrem Zweihänder, Todbringer, zurück. Die drei schaffen es, durch den Albenstern zu fliehen. Doch nur, weil der Devanthar ihnen nicht folgen wollte, weil er auf der anderen Seite etwas Mächtiges spürte. Bericht Gonvalon, Nandalee und Bidayn berichteten unterdessen, was ihnen auf Nangog alles geschah. Doch Bidayn ist seit dem Geschehen anders. Nandalee erklärt dem Dunklen von der Person, die sie in der Kristallhöhle im Schlaf sahen, doch Gonvalon tut dies als Traum ab. Dann gehen er und Bidayn auf Befehl des Dunklen und Nandalee erfährt ein Geheimnis. Gonvalons Auftrag Der Goldene, Gonvalons erwählter Drache, zeigt Gonvalon über Lyvianne die Silberschüssel. Über Lyvianne, weil er zu enttäuscht ist, dass Gonvalon einem anderen Drachen diente, und er ihn nicht sehen möchte. In de rSchale sieht Gonvalon, wie Nandalee den Erstgeschlüpften tötet. Der Goldene trägt ihm also auf, Nandalee zu töten, was er, obwohl er sie liebt, machen will, da er ein Drachenelf ist. Die Windgängerin Die Tiefe Stadt Von dem Goldenen erhielt Gonvalon den Auftrag, Nandalee zu töten. Dies machte er am besten in der Tiefen Stadt, während der Angriff erfolgt. Die Himmelsschlangen wollten die Tiefe Stadt bis auf den letzten Zwerg vernichten, da diese den Schwebenden Meister töteten. In der Stadt suchte Gonvalon stets nach Nandalee. Schließlich fand er sie, doch in der Gegenwart des Goldenen. Dieser befahl ihm nun endgültig, Nandalee zu töten, doch Gonvalon erklärte, dass er sich lieber selbst töten würde, da er Nandalee über alles liebt. Als der Goldene ihm befahl, sein Herz herauszuschneiden und es ihm zu überreichen, damit Nandalee leben dürfe, legte der ohne zu zögern das Schwert über sein Herzen und schnitt sich in die Brust. Bevor Gonvalon sich ernsthaft verletzen konnte, befahl der Goldene ihn, zu stoppen. Er erlaubte beiden, zu leben. Doch Gonvalon verbannte er aus seinem Dienst, sodass dieser kein Drachenelf mehr war. Die Rettung der Windgänger Die Weiße Halle Bei der Weißen Halle bat Nandalee den Rat der Halle, Ailyn und Dylan, ihr die Erlaubnis zu der Rettung ihrer überbliebenem Sippe, die im Königsstein gefangen war. Sie verweigerten ihr diesen einen Wunsch jedoch. Gonvalon aber begleitete sie, als sie heimlich aufbrach. Gemeinsam mit den Maurawanen Tylwyth und Cullayn machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nandalee gab Gonvalon ihr magisches Amulett, welches sie von Hornbori genommen hatte, der es der Leiche des Schwebenden Meisters entrissen hatte. Dieses Amulett hielt warm, sodass man selbst den härtesten Winter leicht überstehen könnte, was Gonvalon brauchte, da er seiner Magie beraubt worden war. Der Immerwinterwurm Doch beim Königsstein wollten sie über einen geheimen Eingang kommen. Dieser war allerdings von einem eingefrorenem Fluss versperrt. Sie tüftelten einen Plan aus und Nandalee entschied sich, alleine nach ihrer Sippe zu suchen. Nach einer Diskussion mit Gonvalon hatte sie ihren Willen durchgesetzt. Der Plan ging gut, doch das Resultat war unerwartet. Sie hatten den Immerwinterwurm geweckt, welcher sich unter dem Wasserfall schlafen gelegt hatte. Der Wurm war eine Erschaffung des Fleischschmieds. Nandalee schlich sich davon, als sie sich mit den anderen mit Zeichen beriet, bevor es zu spät war. In ihrer Abwesenheit tötete Gonvalon den Immerwinterwurm - augenscheinlich. Dabei wurde er jedoch so sehr verletzt, dass er schon bald sterben würde. Dieses Spektakel aber wohnte Nandalee nicht bei, weshalb sie folglich nichts von alledem wissen konnte. Der Goldene In der Höhle wurde Nandalee von den dortigen Trollen, auch dem König, gefangen genommen. Keiner ihrer Sippe lebte noch. Der Goldene beobachtete das Spektakel vom Blauen Stern. Dem Ort, an dem sich der Sänger, der Anführer der Alben, aufhalten sollte, doch war er nicht auffindbar. Er entschied sich, einzugreifen, und verwandelte sich in Gonvalon. Der Goldene rettete Nandalee und pflanzte ihr ein Kind ein. Im Schicksal sollte nämlich eine Elfe herrschen, die dem Samen einer Himmelsschlange entsprungen war, wie er in der Silberschale gelesen hatte. Einer der Maurawanen wollte Todbringer holen, da der echte Gonvalon die Waffe wollte, um Nandalee zu retten, weil er nichts von alledem wusste. Todbringer ist die vorübergehende Waffe Gonvalons, da dieser Nandalee angeflohen hat, sein Langschwert zu nehmen, weil sie in der Höhle nicht so eine Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Im Tausch bekam er Todbringer, das verfluchte Schwert. Die Waffe sollte in der Leiche des Immerwinterwurms stecken, doch war sie nicht auffindbar. Als der Maurawan sah, wie sich ein Auge des Wurms öffnete, eilte er davon. Die Kreatur des Fleischschmieds war nicht so leicht zu töten. Der kühle Nordwind heilte sie stets auf das Neue. Man konnte sie nur besiegen, indem man ihr Herz herauschnitt und schmelzen ließ, bevor der Immerwinterwurm erwachte. Vor Gonvalon erklärte der Maurawan nur, dass die Klinge unauffindbar sei, damit dieser nicht in dem Wissen starb, dass sein Verdienst nichts brachte. Draußen heilte der Goldene Gonvalon, nachdem er sich den Maurawanen offenbart hatte. Doch nur Cullayn erkannte, was er war (doch nicht, wer). Tylwyth hingegen war von ihm geblendet. Nandalee kam aus dem Königsstein. Der Jadegarten Im Jadegarten durfte Gonvalon nicht bleiben, denn das würde den Zorn der anderen Himmelsschlangen auf Nachtatem wecken und Gonvalons Leben würde nicht mehr lange währen. Nachtatem wollte nämlich, dass Gonvalon gemeinsam mit Nandalee ihr Kind aufzieht. Zu Gonvalons Leidwesen war ebendiesem klar, dass er seit jener Nacht Nandalee immer wieder enttäuschen würde, da sie ihn heimlich mit dem "Gonvalon" der Zeit im Königsstein maß. Doch mit einem Drachen konnte Gonvalon nicht mithalten. Der Dunkle hatte unterdessen ganz andere Pläne. Dass Nandalee von dem Goldenem schwanger war, war ihm bewusst. Auch von der Zukunft wusste er, dass die Tochter Nandalees und einer Himmelsschlange die Gefüge von Albenmark lenken wird, weil die Gazala ihm dies erzählten. Doch wollte er nicht, dass die Tochter des Goldenen, der Drache, der Nachtatems Platz, den höchsten Rang im Rat, seit kurzem hinterhertrachtete, diese Gefüge lenken wird. Nachtatem entschloss sich, Nandalee auch in der Gestalt von Gonvalon zu begegnen. Elfen waren rätselhaft. Die Elfen wurden erst schwanger, wenn sie sich lange ruhig verhalten, damit die Bedingungen für das Baby gut waren. Deshalb würde er Nandalee auf eine Mission schicken. Dann würde er sie mit seinem Samen befruchten, auf dass hoffentlich sein Kind und nicht das des Goldenen herrschen wird. Quellen Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Drachenelfen Kategorie:Weiße Halle